Frieza's Deal
by Cranberryfriend
Summary: Krillin receives a mysterious letter from Frieza, inviting him to his ship. Little did he know, simply saying "Yes" would lead to a forced truce, a new enemy, and another full on invasion.


Frieza's Deal

Chapter One

Krillin grunted as he changed into a hoodie and jeans, muscles sore from a hard day of arresting crook after crook. Months had passed since the Tournament of Power, and Krillin's hair already grew back dark and short. Ever since the Tournament he mostly returned to his old routine of work and parenthood, save for the now added weekends of training with Goku, Master Roshi, or his wife 18-heck, even 17 dropped in every once in awhile-even if it was to kick his ass.

Krillin yawned as he looked through 18's text messages. Apparently she and Marron were shopping.

Great-just when he needed some company.

A strange tingle went down his neck, and he scratched it, looking around the living room as if someone else was going to pop out and scare him.

He rolled his eyes. "If you're going to rob us, I suggest you leave. This is an officer's home, and I don't take kindly to intruders."

The presence only seemed to get closer, and with a blink of an eye Krillin had the man's arm, slamming him to the floor.

"No, w-wait!" He yelled. "I come in peace!"

Peace?

Krillin finally took notice of his intruder.

A large and burly blue-colored alien quivered on the carpet, and he wore the uniform of-

Krillin let him go, wide-eyed. "You work for Frieza…"

"D-don't kill me!" The alien panted as he wobbled off the floor. "I-I'm only bringing a message from-"

"Look pal," A ball of ki filled Krillin's hand. "I'd really rather not blow up my own house, but you'd better talk faster before I send you flying."

Although much bigger, the henchman looked terrified. "M-my name is Gorgison," He blurted, "P-Private Gorgison." He fumbled with his uniform until he held out a letter. "I-It's an-an invitation…" He swallowed, "F-from Lord Frieza."

_"A what?"_

Krillin was so surprised he dissipated his ki and snatched it.

"Excuse me," He repeated, "A what?"

"A-an invitation." Private Gorgison sweat. "F-from Lord-"

"I got that part…" Krillin hissed, "But what is it?"

"An-an invitation-"

"It's not going to blow up, is it?"

Private Gorgison took a breath, let it out, then cleared his throat. "Lord Frieza…sent me to find you…so I could give that to you."

"From….Frieza?"

"Yes, sir,"

"A letter…" Krillin squinted. "From. From…Frieza?"

"Of course, sir."

His eyes got bigger. "Yeah, nope."

"Nope?"

Krillin tossed the letter, Gorgison struggling to catch it.

"Alright Private," He gave him a shove, "Get out."

"Wait! Wait!" Gorgison planted his feet. "I could read it to you!"

Krillin huffed, pushing him towards the door. "Oh, I know that it says. Something about killing me, right? Well, no thanks! Get your-your fat ass-out of my house!"

"But-"

"I don't care what your boss is doing, and I definitely -man you weren't this heavy when I threw you-I definitely don't want any link-" He dug his elbow into the soldier's back," I don't want any link to him. I don't want him near my family." He panted. "N-now, get out."

"But it's important!"

"Nope!"

"A very important proposition!"

Krillin stopped pushing, and Gorgison held out the letter a second time. "I-it's a very important-"

"Bullshit."

"An important letter specifically for you!"

"Bullshit! Get out!"

"No, really! Please, read it!"

"Why?" Krillin scoffed. "Would he kill you if-"

The henchman quivered.

Krillin sighed. "Fine. I'll read it…"

"You-you will?"

Krillin snatched it, red-faced. "I'm only reading it so your boss doesn't kill you."

"Thank you!" He folded his hands. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Poor Guy.

With no sign of his wife and daughter coming home, he opened it, tapping his foot impatiently as he read.

Oh.

_Oh._

He blushed. "He-he can't be serious. This has to be a joke."

Gorgison shook his head rapidly. "N-no joke, sir. I saw him write it myself. I promise!"

"I see." Krillin swallowed. "I-I'm going to have to think this over…"

"You will?"

He rubbed his temples. "It's weird enough, yes. I'll…get back to you."

"I'll be back in three hours for your response."

"Yeah…" Krillin scowled, "So it says…"

Private Gorgison left with an awkward bow, taking flight the minute he was out the door.

18 ad Marron still weren't home.

He dug out his cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Bulma," He said into the receiver, "Can I…come over?"

()()()

There they were, outside Capsule Corp, sitting on the porch while Bulma howled louder than Goku's stomach.

She looked again at the letter, tears or laughter streaming down her cheeks. She used her red scarf to wipe her face. "Oh. Oh, K-Krillin, this is rich! Th-this is pure comedic gold!"

"It's not funny!" He panted as he chugged down lemonade. "Do you know how scared I was when I saw one of his henchmen in my house?!"

"I-I get it but-" She tried to quit chuckling. "Th-this is so obviously bullshit!  
"I know…"

"And-and you-" She fanned herself as she choked on air, "And-and you said…maybe?"

"Bulma!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She gulped down tea with shaking hands. "You-I can't believe you gave this the time of day!"

Krillin snatched back the letter. "To think I thought you'd be helpful!"

"N-no," She grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll behave!" She stifled a laugh. "Please let me read it again."

Krillin sat back down and handed it to her. She took a breath to compose herself, but the smile never left her face.

"Man," She chuckled in her hand, "Did-did you tell Goku about this?"

"No way, he'd lose it."

"18?"

Krillin paled. "I don't think I even told her I wasn't home."

"You'd better."

He sent a quick text, exhaling. "I don't know who's scarier, my wife or Frieza?"

"Both?"

"Probably."

Bulma sighed, tapping her fingers against the table. "Well, I guess you could…"

"I could what?"

"You could say yes."

He jabbed the letter. "To That?"

"Why not?"

"Let me tell you why not," He snorted, "It's Frieza! Who in their right mind would ever-who would even-and I'm certainly not-"

"You're not curious?"

_"Curious about what?"_ Vegeta's voice joined the conversation.

He sat down at the table, most likely dressed by Bulma in his flower shirt and cacky pants.

Bulma handed him the letter. "See for yourself."

"No!" Krillin pleaded," Anyone but-"

Vegeta burst out laughing.  
"Vegeta…"

"You-you've got to be…" The Saiyan spilled tea onto the floor. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope." Bulma smirked as she leaned against the table. "It came with a messenger boy and everything."

Vegeta wheezed. "What…what did you even say to this?"

Krillin went red with embarrassment. "It doesn't matter…"

"He said he'd think about it."

"Bulma!"

Never in his life had Krillin seen Vegeta laugh so hard-he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Vegeta laugh.

"So, let me get this straight," The Saiyan said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "F-Frieza-the bastard that he is-in-invites you-" He hunched over. "He-he invites you to his ship-to-to make peace-which-" He started coughing. "Wh-which is obviously a lie and a trap." He nearly fell out of his seat, "And-and you might go?"

"I panicked!"

Vegeta did fall out of his chair. "I'm going to break a rib! I can't take this! How stupid are you?!"

"I think he should go."

Vegeta ceased laughing at his wife's voice, and he crawled back into his chair, jabbing the letter with a finger. "This is some sort of "Murder the Shrimp again scheme," and you want him…to go?"

"Sure."

Vegeta squinted. "I spend hours getting Bulla to take a nap, and my reward is a stupid woman?"

"I'm not stupid!" Bulma hissed."I mean it!" She snatched the letter. "He needs to go!"

"Just because Frieza was revived and gets to live on for his wretched days, doesn't mean he's going to reach out to us. This is a trap. For what? I don't know, but he's probably bored to death if he's over here harassing Krillin."

"Gee, thanks." Krillin groaned.

"That's why he should go!" Bulma huffed at her husband. "If Frieza is cooking up a new evil plan, shouldn't we test it out?"

"What?" The Saiyan Prince raised a brow. "You want to ship him off to Frieza as some sort of spy?"

"Oh, we could!"

"You're mad. Although…" Vegeta rubbed his chin with a smirk. "The idea intrigues me. Maybe he'll get blown up again."

"No way!" Krillin slammed a hand on the table. "My family needs me. I'm telling him no."

Vegeta leaned close. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You can't."

"I can't what?" The Monk snorted. "Tell him no?"

"You already agreed to it.

"No, I said I'd think on it."

"Don't you get it?" Vegeta hit him upside the head. "Maybe isn't in Frieza's vocabulary. It's too close to yes, so you've already agreed. Probably couldn't have said no anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I bet he's just bugging you to bother Kakarot. Why else mess with you?"

"Exactly! So I won't go."

"Fine." Vegeta shrugged."Tell Private Shithead that you're not going, but when they drag you off anyway, I won't be there to save your sorry ass."

"I won't need you to. You know why?"

"The suspense is killing me." He spat sarcastically.

Krillin crossed his arms. "I'll be at home with my wife and little girl."

"You're going to end up killed," Vegeta grinned, "And I'll be there to dance on your small and gullible grave."

"That a threat, Vegeta?"

"No, that's a promise."

"Anyways," Bulma said with an eye roll, "Now that you two are done, I want to talk about strategy."

"What Strategy?!" Krillin was close to ripping out his hair. "I said I wasn't going! No more maybe! I'm not going to have anything to do with him!"

"Let me give you an earpiece."

"Bulma-"

"Please!" She batted her lashed. "That way if something happens anyway, we'll know. Come on! Pretty Please?"

"No!"

"Please! Please! Please! Plea-"

"Fine!" Krillin rubbed his temples. "Fine, fine, just-just stop. Just stop."

"I have just the tech for this!"

She leapt from her seat, kissed his cheek, and bolted for the door.

Krillin rubbed his face with his sleeve.

"Hey!" Vegeta snarled at her, "You can't kiss another man in front of me!"

"Like you ever kiss me, asshole!"

She tore inside like a maniac, leaving Krillin and Vegeta to sit outside.

"Great," Vegeta huffed as he took what was left of Bulma's lemonade. "Now she's in a mood, no thanks to you."

"I didn't ask for this," He answered quietly, "My life was going fine. I didn't ask for Frieza to come back and harass me."

Urds chirped in the remaining silence, until Vegeta broke it.

"I'm going to give you some advice," He said, "So remember it, because I'll never do it again."

"O-okay?"

"Frieza likes to talk about himself."

"Well, yeah. So?"

Vegeta leaned over. "Frieza. Likes. To. Talk. Got it?"

"I-guess?"

"You better have." He snorted, "Because I'm not repeating it."

Before long Bulma barreled onto the deck, hair sticking up, and some sort of blue grease on her face. She slapped a cap on Krillin's head.

"Ta Da!"

Krillin took off the cap, brow raised. "A-a hat?"

"A spy cap!" She fixed her hair. "There's a mic inside the cap. We won't be able to see anything because ew-don't want to see Frieza-but we'll be able to hear your exchanges in case he mentions something diabolical."

"You made me sit out here for ten minutes with this fool," Vegeta growled, "Just so you could flail around in your lab and shove some greasy wires into an ugly hat?"

"It's not ugly! It's a Capsule Corp hat!"

"I had to keep him company! How dare you!"

"How dare you!"

"When we get back inside-"

"You'll do what? I dare you to finish that sentence Vegeta."

"When. We. Get. Back in-"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Anddddd now they were kissing.

"Ahem!" Krillin coughed. "Hello? I'm. I'm still here."

"Go home." Vegeta hissed in-between kisses.

Krillin slapped down the hat. "Bulma! I'm not going!"

She shoved Vegeta off, much to his dismay. "Too late. You said I could make it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Put it back on before I slap you, you ingrate! I worked hard on that!"

"Geesh, okay. Okay."

He put it back on with a sigh.

"Wait a minute," Vegeta took another look at the letter. "Did you show this to Kakarot?"

"No."

"Good. He'd probably follow you."

"No kidding."

"So," Bulma fidgeted excitedly. "When does Private George come get you?"

"Gorgison."

"Whatever. What time is he coming?"

Krillin checked his watch. "Thirty minutes…I'd better get home."

()()()

Krillin touched down in the grass, thankful that Marron and 18 were still out shopping. He was about to go inside, when he sensed the Private's ki. He turned, cap on his head, Private Gorgison approaching as nervously as he had the first time.

"So uh, sir, uh-" He tried to stand straight. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have."

"A-and?"

Although he told Bulma and Vegeta "No," what he blurted out was, "Yes, I'll go."

"R-really?"

His heart raced. "Might as well see what this is about."

"Very well. F-Follow me then, please."

Krillin took flight, Private Gorgison leading the way.

They flew over his neighborhood, and the city, until finally, hidden by clouds, Frieza's ship came into view.

He swallowed, surprise it was so close.

It's massive exterior loomed through the clouds, Krillin's nerves skyrocketing the closer they got.

This was for info, he told himself.

Info for Bulma.

It's fine.

This was fine.

It was allllll fine.

"Here we are, sir." Private Gorgison motioned towards an open hatch behind them. Oddly enough, there weren't any guards as Krillin expected. Private Gorgison stalked the corridor, peeking into rooms.

He wiped sweat off his face. "Whew. We're in the right area. It's this room here."

He opened it, trying his best to look official. "R-right this way, K-Krillin, sir."

"Thanks, Gorgison."

He entered the room, eyes wide. _"Goku?"_

There, in the center of the room, the Saiyan was seated at a table, in his gi, scarfing down food as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Krillin!" He swallowed a piece of meat, smiling. "I didn't know you got invited! Come sit with me!"

Gorgison left, and Krillin took a seat next to Goku, still wide-eyed as his friend slurped down a bowl of soup.

He held out a drumstick. "Want one?"

"Uh-no."

He wolfed it down.

Krillin swallowed. "Um. Goku?"

"Hmf?"

"Wh-what is…happening?"

Goku wiped his mouth. "Oh. This? I uh-kinda ate most of the food."

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"Then what?" Krillin laughed. "Then what?! Goku, what are we doing here?!"

"Because we got invitations?"

"No, not that. I-" Krillin took a breath. "Aren't you wondering why we were invited to come here?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. We're his favorites?"

"That's a laugh."

"Want a breadstick?"

"No, I don't want a breadstick. I want to know what Frieza's up to." He snatched it. "But I'm eating it anyway because I'm starving."

He took a bite, waving what was left of it. "You know, it's probably stupid to eat our enemy's food."

Goku inhaled a bowl of ramen. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Krillin sulked, munching on is dry sliver of bread. He adjusted his cap, not sure how Bulma and Vegeta were reacting to Goku's voice.

Because if Krillin didn't sense him, Goku must have been hiding his ki.

But why?

Why not tell him about Goku?

Gorgison returned, again coated with a nervous sweat. "L-Lord Frieza will see you both. Uh-now! Yes, now. Lord Frieza will see you now."

Goku finished eating what appeared to be his tenth bowl of rice. "Alright!" He clasped his hands together. "It's about time!"

He slapped Krillin on the back. "Let's go!"

The monk dropped the last half of his breadstick, staring at it in defeat as he followed Goku out of the room.

"D-do come with me, please." Private Gorgison smiled.

He led them down the corridors,other soldiers finally in view. Some were training while others were sitting around like bumps on a log.

None of them flinched-not even when they spotted Goku.

Some of them actually chuckled, watching them with eager eyes.

"Geesh, Goku," He whispered, "What did we get ourselves into?"

"Aw, come on." Goku smiled. "He probably means what he says."

"What? That he wants to quit being an ass? I don't believe it."

"Why not? Piccolo and Vegeta changed."

Krillin frowned. "Maybe so, but Frieza? I think we walked into a trap."

"Well," Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "Looks like we're about to find out."

Private Gorgison led them to a set of large double doors, signaling to the guards in front. They saluted, pulling the doors apart.

Goku looked excited, but Krillin swallowed a lump in his throat.

They entered, large windows giving them a view of the sky around them. Krillin jumped as the doors boomed shut behind them, Goku fidgeting like a child on Christmas. "I wonder if there's more food."

"Goku, you're a bottomless pit."

"You sound cranky."

Krillin sighed. "I'm visiting the ship of an alien that once killed me. That tends to ruffle feathers."

"Yeah," Goku rubbed his chin, "Still can't look past that one. But hey, if he's changing, the best thing we can do is make sure he sticks to it."

"I guess that a comfort," Krillin said as he poked a vase. "You at least plan to put him in place…"

"He's coming this way." Goku nudged.

"Kami, sensing him almost makes me wanna shit my pants."

"Hello, visitors!"

Shit.

Frieza hovered towards them from the doors, tail swishing, and grin wide. "My, my, you two actually showed."

"Hey, Frieza!" Goku waved as happily as a child. "You're looking pretty good for a previous dead man!"

Krillin face-palmed, but Frieza chuckled. "Oh, Goku, your cheery attitude never ceases to amaze me." He landed across from them, eyes squinted. "I suppose it's time we get to business."

"So you do want Peace?" Goku laughed, "That's amazing!"

"Of course," Frieza paced, "In a matter of speaking, I suppose I do."

"Yeah right," Krillin scoffed, "Need I mention the time you blew me up?"

"No need." The Alien smirked. "I definitely wouldn't forget a death like that."

Krillin scowled, tugging Goku's sleeve. "Come on, let's go. He's obviously about to pull a trick."

"Come on, we can hear him out."

"And do hear me," Frieza said as he put a hand on Krillin's shoulder, "After my death I was in turmoil. Pure, pure agony. The tournament of power opened my eyes to new possibilities."

Krillin shrugged him off. "New possible schemes, you mean."

"Goku," Frieza said with a tail swish, "Surely, if I were pulling a fast one, as you say, death would already be inevitable."

"Yeahhh, normally a lot of people would be dead already." He said as he scratched his neck. "Still, as much as I came here from belief you changed, Krillin's instincts haven't let me down."

"Please," Frieza chuckled, "It makes sense he'd be suspicious of me. But if I'm to keep my ship and soldiers and stay on your good side, it only makes sense for all of us to form a truce. After all," He sighed, "If another threat like the tournament approaches, I want to be on the winning side."

He did have a point…

As much of an ass Frieza was…they'd all benefit in fighting together.

Still…

"Bullshit."

"Hm?"

"You're a load of bullshit," Krillin spat, "So what if you helped us out? I sure don't trust you."

"But Krillin," Goku frowned, "A truce really isn't a bad idea."

"But he doesn't mean it. He can't mean it. I-"

"Krillin," Goku put a hand on his head, "This truce will keep a lot of people safe. Even if it's a trick, we'll still get a small inkling of peace. Even for a little while. Isn't that right, Frieza?"

Goku's words put another devious smile on the villain's face. "Smart words coming from a dumb Saiyan monkey."

"If you can't trust Frieza," Goku smiled, "Can't you trust me?"

"It's just…why single us out like this? Why you and me? Why not-"

"Vegeta?" Frieza sneered.

He leaned in close. "Do you really think Vegeta could handle a civilized conversation on my ship? Why, if I invited him, he'd bite my head off. You on the other hand? Your bite is nonexistent."

His tail pushed Krillin forward, arm wrapping around his shoulders. "You should think it a compliment you even get to come alongside your…_dear, closest companion_…Goku."

A chill went down Krillin's spine, but he had a point.

Sure, Vegeta laughed when_ he_ was invited, but if he got a letter there'd be a fit."

There was probably a fit now, he thought as he remembered the mic from Bulma.

"Besides," Frieza squeezed his arm, "You at least have some brains…" He released him. "So I figured Goku and his tiny human friend would do this discussion justice. I do need more than one agreement, after all."

"See, Krillin?" Goku slapped his back. "There's nothing to worry about! We can form a truce-a real truce-and be on our way."

Krillin bit his lip, looking from Frieza to Goku in a state of confusion.

Trust Frieza? Heck no.

Trust Goku? Of course.

But…

It didn't sit right.

At all.

Still…

Why doubt his best friend?

"I'm really-really-going to hate this, but…" He swallowed, "If Goku want to finalize the truce, I'm down for it."

Goku smiled. "Right on, buddy! This will be great!"

"Marvelous." Frieza hummed as he clasped his hands together. "All we need now is a document officializing it-one you can take to your friends to sign-as well as proper handshakes from both of you to symbolize the good faith," He reached out, "And seal the deal."

Goku shook it eagerly, still the same charming man that saw the good in everyone-the same man who was quick to trust.

But this was still a good thing.

At least, he really, really hoped it was.

Frieza turned to him, and just as before, the alarm bells in his head blared at the sight of Frieza's outstretched hand.

"I believe," He spoke with a tail flick, "It's your turn."

Krillin stared.

Shake hands with Frieza?

He had to be crazy.

But with an excited wiggle from Goku, he shook it.

He shook it for Goku and for the safety of his family.

Frieza's grip tightened. _"Fools."_

A jab to the chest.

An electric shock.

Ears ringing, Krillin collapsed, Goku's yells distorted in his head.

He blinked, a blurred Goku looking down at him with panicked eyes.

_"Frieza!"_ Goku snarled, _"You said you wanted a truce! A truce that would benefit you!"_

"Me?" Frieza put a hand dramatically to his chest. "Want Peace? Now why would I want a silly little thing like that?"

"You said you wanted to join the winning side!"

"Why win with you when I can win myself?" His lips curled. "You fell perfectly into my net…"

Goku helped Krillin up, staring down Freiza with a growl, "To think I insisted on listening to you.." His ki rose. "I really though there'd be hope for you…"

"Hope?" Frieza snorted. "For me? You stupid monkey. The only hope you need is that I won't kill your friend where he stands. Well," He chuckled. "Where he barely stands, that is."

"Bastard…" Krillin choked.

Goku steadied him. "What did you do to him? His energy keeps dropping. I-I can't sense him…"

"I did to him what I'm about to do to you, Goku." A shroud of yellow energy formed around him. "I shut off his ki."


End file.
